


Incubo

by Endora89



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, Incubos, M/M, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Era el quinto borrador que desechaba, la desesperación lo estaba volviendo loco, tenía que entregar una nueva historieta para final de mes y él había ya agotado todas sus ideas en el número pasado.





	Incubo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener, no conozco a los miembros de la banda, sólo les tengo un gran cariño.

Incubo

 

 

 

 

Era el quinto borrador que desechaba, la desesperación lo estaba volviendo loco, tenía que entregar una nueva historieta para final de mes y él había ya agotado todas sus ideas en el número pasado.

 

-Demonios… hombres lobo, vampiros… ahhh –se revolvió el cabello con frustración contenida- Ya he abordado todos esos temas… ¿Ahora qué hago?

 

Gerard tenía ganas de tomar todos los bocetos de su trabajo botarlos a la papelera y prenderles fuego para que se consumiesen hasta que no quedaran más que las cenizas y arrojarlas lejos y ver si así su frustración se iba con ellas.

 

Encendió nuevamente el monitor de su computadora y se puso a la búsqueda de al tema que cautivase su imaginación.

 

Banshees, Genios, Valquirias… ¿Qué? Busco en el navegador una y otra vez en páginas sobre mitología, nada, absolutamente nada lo convencía. El plazo estaba por cumplirse y él solo había hecho viñetas al azar.

Una página llamo su atención “íncubos”. Claro él sabía sobre eso, lo había leído antes, Demonios de sexo… ¿Pero sería adecuado algo así para una historieta? Solía escribir de temas menos oscuros y sexuales, más para adolescentes, aun así entro a leer los “testimonios”.

 

_Gran placer sexual… Nunca tuve una experiencia más lujuriosa y satisfactoria… La debilidad que experimento después del sexo no se compara a la satisfacción que me da… Fue una experiencia sumamente perturbadora… Creo que me he enamorado._

Esos eran algunos de los testimonios que leyó, bien podía inventarse un súcubo o Incubo como antagonista de Freire su guerrero Elfo y personaje principal de la historia.

Vio varios dibujos y ninguno lo convencía “la apariencia del Incubo no importa, el hecho es seducir”

 

Se preguntó qué pensarían sus lectores si hacia un personaje netamente sexual, pero para que funcionara tenía que ser sensual en apariencia y personalidad o si bien debería de poner a un personaje perturbador que diera miedo con su sadismo y lascivia.

 

Bien ahora tenía dos posibilidades, muchas más de las que había tenido una hora antes.

 

¿Cómo será un Incubo? –se preguntó tocándose la barbilla y sintiendo una leve sensación rasposa.

 

-¿De verdad quieres saber? –una voz entre dulce y sensual provino de su lado derecho.

 

-Pues si… -abrió los ojos en un acto reflejo de sorpresa y miro hacia su lado derecho. Había un joven junto a él. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y de un negro azabache muy intenso, sus ojos eran grandes y de color café, sus labios eran rojos como la sangre y su piel era de un pálido mortal y estaba surcada de extraños tatuajes.- ¿Qu… quién eres?- Él vivía completamente solo desde hacía un par de meses en los que su hermano Mickye se había ido a vivir al departamento de su novia.

 

-La respuesta a tú pregunta –su voz era como un ronroneo sensual, sonrio de lado de forma provocativa y Gerard se sonrojo ¿sería que cayó muerto de un infarto fulminante por tanto estrés o sólo veía visiones?

 

-Ninguna de las anteriores –rio el chico- Tú preguntaste como sería un Incubo, y bien, aquí estoy. –se paró de forma seductora frente a los verdes ojos que lo miraban con una mezcla de perplejidad y horror.

 

Greard lo observo de pies a cabeza; iba vestido de punta en negro, pantalón de vestir, un saco ajustado a su cuerpo y un chaleco a juego, no traía camisa, se podía ver su pecho y los tatuajes que ahí tenia, formas extrañas, algunos parecían una especie de runas. Trago saliva con nerviosismo a pesar de que sentía la boca seca.

 

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece? –le acaricio la cara con sus frías manos cuyas uñas eran negras, un negro tan puro que no parecía sacado de ningún bote de esmalte.

 

-Esto es tan irreal…

 

-Eso es lo único que se te ocurre ¿En serio? Te dedicas a hacer esas historietas de fantasía y temas sobrenaturales, las vives en tu cabeza y cuando tienes algo así en frente de ti, tan solo dices eso… -cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad, pero en sus ojos se podía ver algo, decepción ¿acaso?

 

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que frente a mí no están un Elfo guerrero de Irlanda o una Bruja hermosa apuntándome con su varita… -se defendió el hombre- Hay un demonio violador… -Gerard sentía la boca cada vez más seca.

 

-¿Violador? Tonterías, nadie se ha quejado hasta ahora de que lo he violado… ¿Lo harás tú acaso? –rio esta vez de forma más que perturbadora, según la perspectiva de Gerard quien instintivamente hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás en un vano intento por alejarse del hombre frente a él. Su espalda se pegó por completo contra el respaldo de la silla.

 

-¿Vas a violarme? –el hombre frente a él volvió a reír.

 

-No… -rio de nuevo mostrando unos incisivos más largos y picudos de lo normal.

 

Gerard soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y se puso una mano en el pecho sintiendo un cierto grado de alivio. Cuando abrió los ojos para responder vio la cara del hombre casi pegada a la suya, se tensó por completo, pero el hombre frente a él no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y simplemente lo beso, superficialmente al inicio y Gerard podía sentir los colmillos del hombre rosar sus labios, una lengua que se le antojo viperina y ávida roso su labio inferior y Gerard separo los labios, de inmediato sintió que esa lengua entraba a su boca, probando cada rincón de esta.

 

Comenzó a sentirse mareado, sentía un sopor parecido a la sensación que se experimenta cuando se sueña, era como si ese beso lo hubiese drogado y quizá así era en realidad.

 

Cuando se separaron se sentía aturdido y excitado.

 

-¿Qué me has hecho? –se tocó la cara, se sentía afiebrado y el sudor comenzaba a perlar su cuerpo.

 

-Aún nada…

 

Volvió a sentir esa boca sobre la suya, esos colmillos que mordían ahora juguetonamente sus labios.

La ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo gracias al demoniaco ser que lo tocaba descaradamente y besaba su blanca y suave piel.

Sintió la húmeda lengua recorrer un camino desde su pecho hasta debajo del ombligo, las hábiles manos den los pantalones, el hombre retiraron el cinturón y abrieron sus pantalones, se sintió también despojado de su ropa interior.

 

Estaba desnudo y excitado y el demonio sonrió con satisfacción, lo tomo en su boca y comenzó un cadencioso movimiento, sacando y metiendo el hinchado miembro en esta, probando su sabor y extrayendo cada gota que salía por la punta, todo con gran deleite. Gerard no se pudo contener y comenzó a gemir, sentía casi desesperación a causa de tanto placer, y esa sensación de prohibida pasión carnal lo abrumaba.

 

-¿Co… cómo te llamas?

 

El incubo se detuvo en medio de su tarea y lo observo desde abajo, cruzo una mirada con el hombre al que estaba devorando. Saco el miembro de su boca lentamente y se pasó la lengua por los labios recogiendo cada rastro de presemen que había quedado.

 

-¿Qué nombre te gusta? –alzo una ceja interrogante, pero el chico lo miro sin comprender- Mi nombre es algo difícil de pronunciar, y es muy antiguo F…..

 

-Fra… ¿Qué?... –la respiración estaba agitada y él seguía con esa sensación de ensueño en cada parte de su cuerpo y mente, aunque conservaba bastante lucidez.

 

-Te lo dije –rio- ¿Qué nombre prefieres?

 

-Frankie… se acerca. –rio algo avergonzado y el rubor en su rostro aumento.

 

-Frankie será…

 

Volvió a su cometido y se llevó de nuevo el miembro turgente y goteante a su boca. Los gemidos de Gerard volvieron a escucharse y Frankie los disfruto como si se tratase de una sonata de piano irresistible.

 

Gerard se vino en su boca y este trago todo de una, casi con un hambre feroz, gruño en excitación y agradecimiento al hombre frente a él, pero aún no estaba del todo satisfecho.

 

Lo llevo a la cama donde lo recostó. Dio un chasquido y las luces estaban apagadas, se inclinó sobre él y lo beso, de nuevo Gerard sentía una sensación de estar consumiendo alguna droga que lo hacía relajarse y excitarse a la vez.

 

Frankie le abrió las piernas poniendo una a cada lado de su cadera, se acercó a él y enterró su miembro, solo un poco hasta que su amante se acostumbró a la sensación, luego se enterró por completo, Gerard grito un poco y se llevó la mano hecha puño a la boca mordiéndose los nudillos para contener un segundo grito, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

 

-Eras virgen de ahí… -el incubo se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió con satisfacción y regocijo.

 

Comenzó un vaivén fuerte y certero, Gerard sentía un ardor del infierno, pero también una sensación caliente y húmeda, y todo se incrementó cuando dio en su próstata.

 

Frankie pasaba su lengua por cada parte desnuda de Gerard y dio mordiscos a su carne haciendo unos pequeños moratones y rasguños.

 

Gerard se vino en el abdomen de ambos y de inmediato Frankie se inclinó y lamio el vientre del otro para después pasarse las manos por su propio vientre esparciendo la semilla de su amante por su propia carne de forma obscena, seguía moviéndose dentro de Gerard incansable y aun con deseo de seguir poseyéndolo.

 

Hasta que se vino dentro del hombre que cerró los ojos apretándolos al sentir la cálida semilla en su interior.

 

Abrió los ojos sólo para ver a Frankie lamerse la mano con su semen en ella de manera inmoral.

 

Y eso fue lo último que vio, sus parpados cayeron pesados y fue presa de la inconciencia.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente despertó cansado. Eran las diez de la mañana y sentía que no había dormido nada, recordó su sueño y se sonrojo, se froto la cara con desesperación intentando borrar el abochornamiento que sentía.

 

Se levantó y camino al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave del agua fría y caliente, la dejo a una temperatura agradable a su cuerpo y se metió bajo el chorro de esta, esperaba que el agua le ayudara con sus tensos músculos y su confundido cerebro.

 

Sintió algo que pegajoso que salía de su culo y lo toco casi con pavor, era semen sin duda. Se tensó y una sensación de horror recorrió su espina dorsal. Salió de la ducha y se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo que había colgado de la puerta del baño, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pequeños moratones y rasguños, unos de los cuales estaban a la altura de sus caderas, cinco cardenales a cada lado de ellas.

 

Se tapó la boca con horror y se tiro al piso.

 

Unas horas después, cubierto por un albornoz negro y con el cabello rojo húmedo y goteando dibujaba como poseso unas viñetas de su obra, un chico alto y delgado ataviado en un traje negro sin camisa y con tatuajes de runas antiguas adornaban el papel.

 

Un nuevo enemigo o aliado de su elfo, eso no lo sabía, aún así dibujaba al incubo seductor alrededor del albino héroe de su historia.

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
